


Talk Dirty To Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [131]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could write a J2 fic with them after teasing each other (not really knowingly) finally comes to a head one night in Jared's apartment...Jared finally takes matters into his own hands slamming Jensen against the wall and after an intense blow job from Jared he turns Jensen around and is all rough and hard up against the wall...I haven't been able to find a 1-shot that intense and hot with plenty of dirty talk mixed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i pulled off the dirty talk... but here you go!

Prompt: I was wondering if you could write a J2 fic with them after teasing each other (not really knowingly) finally comes to a head one night in Jared's apartment...Jared finally takes matters into his own hands slamming Jensen against the wall and after an intense blow job from Jared he turns Jensen around and is all rough and hard up against the wall...I haven't been able to find a 1-shot that intense and hot with plenty of dirty talk mixed in

For the first few months, things between the two of them had been playfully teasing. Somehow playfulness had transformed into secret innuendos and it’s built up day after day. Jensen wrapped his full pink lips around straws and lollipops without even knowing how crazy it made Jared. Jared always tried to do respond with something equally as sexual but he ended up looking clumsy and goofy. Jensen’s smooth, kissable lips and his shocking green eyes were always hovering in the back of Jared’s mind and driving him crazy. 

Jensen chewed on his lip when he was nervous, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and then releasing it slowly dragging his teeth across the skin. Jared wanted his teeth to nibble on those plush lips and listen to Jensen beg for more. He was such a little tease.  
Jared grumbled and slouched down in his seat. He spread his legs to balance himself and dropped his head back. He didn’t think he could watch Jensen’s lips and those perfect bowlegs that would wrap so perfectly around Jared’s waist for another second without popping wood. 

And getting hard a few minutes before he had to turn into Sam Winchester wouldn’t be good. Sure, the viewers wouldn’t have a problem seeing his hard dick but it could cause problems for the network. And Jared didn’t feel like getting scolded for having an erection on camera. 

The two of them drove him from set together and Jensen rested against the door on the way home. He shut his eyes and gave Jared a nice look at his pursed lips. Jared couldn’t stop thinking about Jensen’s cock that was just a layer of denim away. He imagined undoing the zipper and taking Jensen’s cock into his mouth, sucking him until Jensen was falling apart and then fucking him so hard Jensen ached for days. Jensen would beg for it and Jared would gladly give it to him. 

Jared’s dick started to plump up in his jeans and he crossed his legs. Jensen may have been sleepy, but even he couldn’t ignore a bulge in Jared’s jeans. Jared imagined Jensen shimmying out of his jeans and letting Jared’s fingers slide inside his tight hole…  
The car jerked to a halt and so did Jared’s fantasies. Jensen rubbed his eyes. “We here already?”

Jared nodded. “We’re at my place. You’ve still got a bit of a car ride, sleepyhead.”

“Yeah, well Dean Winchester is one hell of a character, and I’ve been awake since 4 am, so fuck you, I’m tired,” Jensen shot back.

Jared chuckled. “Wanna crash at my place tonight?”

Jensen yawned. “Sure.” 

It wouldn’t be the first time that Jensen had slept over at Jared’s apartment. It wasn’t a huge apartment, but there were two bedrooms and one had unofficially become Jensen’s bedroom. It was almost insufferable for Jared to have nothing but a thin wall between him and Jensen. Especially when he could hear Jensen jerking off in the shower in the morning, the quiet breathless moans and the sound of a hand rubbing up and down. 

“Want some coffee?” Jared offered.

Jensen shook his head. “I’ll take a beer if you have one, though.” 

Jared grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Jensen. His full lips wrapped around the neck of the beer bottle and his throat worked as he sucked down the beer. Jared imagined it was his dick that Jensen had his lips wrapped around, that he was sucking Jared’s come down his throat. Jesus that was hot. 

Jensen stretched, and a bare strip of skin peeked out from under his shirt. Jared stifled a groan. Jensen might actually be the death of him.

Jensen stood up and winked at Jared. “G’night, Jay.” 

Jared couldn’t handle it. He dropped his own beer on the coffee table and made his way towards Jensen, grabbing his shoulders and turning him so they were facing each other. “Not so fast.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “What–,” 

Jared backed them up so Jensen was against the wall and Jared caged him inside his arms. “You—you goddamn tease. Every day I see you with those lips and you’re always sucking or drinking or smiling, and those legs, god, your bowlegs.” Jared examined Jensen’s features. “And those eyes. God, I feel like I could drown in your eyes. And you don’t even know how crazy you drive me.”  
“Me?” Jensen retorted. “What about you, always sitting with your legs spread apart? How do you think I feel knowing your huge ass dick is right between those legs, a dick that I’ve wanted inside me for months!”

“Well why didn’t you say something?” Jared growled. 

“Why didn’t you?”

He had a point, Jared had to admit it. Jensen’s green eyes were swimming with lust and Jared dropped to his knees. “I’m done talking.” 

“What are you going to d–,” His words cut off with a gasp.

Jared’s hand cupped Jensen’s steadily hardening dick through his jeans. He fumbled with the belt buckle and then finally got his jeans off, pulling them around his ankles. Jensen’s underwear were tight and showed every curve of his wonderfully large cock. He mouthed at it through the cotton underwear and listened to Jensen’s helpless whines. “So desperate for it,” Jared growled. “Want me to suck your cock?”

“Please,” Jensen begged. 

Jared yanked Jensen’s briefs down and latched his mouth around the head of his dick. Jensen yelled and tried to shove his dick farther down Jared’s throat, but the younger man pinched his thighs in warning. Jensen steadied himself but his hips still hitched desperately and Jared grinned. The head of Jensen’s cock was smooth and slightly salty from precome. He mouthed his way down the shaft. The velvet skin rolled on his tongue and left a musky taste. Jared sunk all the way to the base and inhaled the heady scent of Jensen’s groin. Jared realized that Jensen was completely devoid of hair around his dick and balls and moaned. The idea of Jensen shaving himself, making his crotch baby smooth, made Jared’s cock twitch in his pants. 

“Come on, Jared,” Jensen urged. “Suck me, please! Suck my dick, god, I’m so horny!”

Jared slid off teasingly. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it so bad,” Jensen cried. “I need it, I need your mouth around me, please!”

Jared licked his penis gently and when Jensen squeaked Jared finally sucked him down again. He bobbed his head and used his tongue on the vein beneath his cock. Jensen was twisting and moaning above him, stammering out Jared’s name and how good his mouth felt. He alternated between sucking Jensen to the base and licking the head of his cock, and rolled Jensen’s balls in one of his giant hands. 

“Please!” Jensen cried. “Fuck me, I need it!”

“Yeah, you do,” Jared growled. He pulled away and turned Jensen around, his face against the wall and his ass on display for Jared. He ran his hands across the tight flesh and massaged the pale skin. Jensen pushed his ass back and Jared pinched him again. “I’m going to grab the lube now.” Jensen huffed so Jared swatted his backside. “Be patient.” 

“Be fast,” Jensen retorted. He shook his ass invitingly. 

Jared made quick work of getting the bottle from his bedroom and slicking some on his fingers. He pressed one finger cautiously into Jensen and he groaned. “Oh god, Jared, more!”

Jared smirked. “Greedy little ass, it just begs to be filled, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jensen panted. “Come on, fuck me on your fingers!”

Jared added a couple more fingers and pumped them in and out of Jensen’s tight ass. He avoided his prostate so Jensen didn’t come quite yet, but judging from the moans Jensen was letting out above him it might not matter. 

Jared grabbed the condom and slid it on. He slicked his cock up and then pressed it against Jensen’s hole. “Gonna feed that slutty ass my cock, gonna split you apart!”

“Yes,” Jensen agreed. “Come on, I wanna feel you for days!”

Jared shoved in on one quick thrust. “Your ass is just swallowing me up, sweetheart. You’re so desperate for cock, aren’t you?”

“Fuck me!” Jensen cried. 

Jared pulled out slowly and then shoved back in. Jensen screamed and shoved himself down on Jared’s cock. “You’re such a slut,” Jared grunted as he fucked Jensen. “Little whore that needs a cock in you all the time.” Jensen moaned and Jared grinned as he pounded Jensen’s ass. “You like that, don’t you? You’d love to hang off my dick, maybe sneak a quickie in between takes. I could pound you against the trailer door and let everyone on set hear how much of a slut you are for my huge cock.”

“Oh god yes,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck me harder, Jared!”

Jared’s hands gripped Jensen still as he rammed his cock into Jensen’s tight hole over and over again. He knew when he hit Jensen’s prostate because his costar screamed and bucked. His body writhed under Jared’s desperately and they were both sweating. Jensen’s hands clawed at the wall as the force of Jared’s thrusts kept rubbing Jensen’s dick against the wall. “I need to come!”

Jared smirked; Jensen’s dick was hard from the blowjob and now his slutty hole was getting the fucking of a lifetime. It made sense that he was this desperate and Jared loved it. “Wanna come, Jen? Want my hand to wrap around your leaking cock and milk you?” His breathing was heavy against Jensen’s ear and he nibbled on it gently. “I’d love to milk you dry some day, keep sucking you and jerking you off until you’re coming dry. I would empty those big balls of yours until you’re begging me to stop.  
”  
“Jared, please!” Jensen cried. “Milk my cock, make me come all over the wall!” 

Jared bit down hard on Jensen’s neck at the same time he tugged on Jensen’s dick, and he squealed through his orgasm. His come painted the wall of Jared’s apartment and in the back of his mind he thought he’d clean it before it stained. At that moment though, Jensen’s ass clenched around his cock and he spurted into the condom. It was the best orgasm he’d had in a long time.  
Jared realized he was still pressing Jensen against the wall and it probably wasn’t a comfortable position. He helped Jensen walk to the bedroom and watched him wince with every step. His bowlegs looked particularly bowed and Jared preened. “Oh don’t look so smug,” Jensen told him. “You’d be walking funny if you had a monster dick shoved up your ass.”  
Jared wiggled his eyebrows. “Monster dick, huh?”

“Fuck off.”  
“Next time you’re going to face me,” Jared promised. “And wrap those bowlegs around my waist the way they belong.”  
Jensen moaned. “Oh god.” 

Jared pecked his cheek. “If only you’d said something, baby. We could have been doing this for months now.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can request a prompt here or at [my Tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
